


Dress Up

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Talks Dirty, Crossdressing, Drabble, Heaven's Littlest Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason that Castiel couldn’t understand, Samandriel loved wearing dresses – the frillier, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dress based on this: http://image.dhgate.com/albu_241794984_00-1.0x0/petti-tutu-dress-girl-purple-lace-party-dress.jpg

For some reason that Castiel couldn’t understand, Samandriel loved wearing dresses – the frillier, the better. Castiel didn’t mind, though, especially not when Heaven’s littlest angel looked so adorable in his favorite pink dress with lacy frills at the bottom and at the sleeves, a cute little bow on the top in the center, and a smile so bright it put the sun to shame.

 

Castiel’s favorite dress to see Samandriel in was a lilac dress with ruffles on top and a pink tutu on the bottom with a pink rose over the heart and a silver bow at hip-level.  

 

When Samandriel asked Castiel what he most wanted to see him wear, though, he always answered honestly. “My cum.” 


End file.
